The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of petunia plant originated from the crossing a seedling called ‘Fantasy Crystal Red’ (♀) and a wild type Petunia plant called ‘1792’ (♂).
The Petunia is a very popular plant that is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few Petunia varieties which do not have an upright growth habit and which have a high resistance to rain, heat, and diseases. The Petunia plants of the ‘Revolution’ series include ‘Revolution Purple pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,915), ‘Revolution Brilliant pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,914), ‘Revolution Brilliant pink-mini’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,899), and ‘Revolution Blue vein’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,322). These are decumbent type plants having long stems, a lower plant height, abundant branching, and a high resistance to heat, rain and disease. However, there are only a few Petunia varieties having a great profusion of flowers, vivid colored and vein patterned flower petals and a high resistance to rain, heat, and diseases. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having vivid purple pink colored petals with vivid reddish purple vein together with the above features.
The new variety of petunia plant according to this invention originated from crossing a seedling called ‘Fantasy Crystal Red’ (♀) and a wild type Petunia plant called ‘1792’ (♂). The seed of ‘Fantasy Crystal Red’ was bought from Sakata Seed Ltd. ‘1792’ (non-patented in the United States) is a decumbent, wild type Petunia plant native to Brazil.
In April 1998, crossing ‘Fantasy Crystal Red’ as female parent and ‘1792’ as pollen parent was conducted at the Yokaichi-shi, Shiga,. In January 1999, 120 seedlings were obtained from that crossing. These seedlings were grown in pots under glass and tested. One individual plant was selected in view of its decumbent growth habit and its flower color. That seedling was propagated by cutting from July 1999, and a trial by flower potting and bedding was carried out from April 2000, at the Yokaichi-shi, Shiga. The botanical characteristics of that plant were then examined, using similar varieties ‘Revolution Pinkvein’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,341) and ‘Revolution Marrose’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,904) for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this petunia plant is distinguishable from any other variety whose existence is known to us, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. The new variety of petunia plant was named ‘Sunbapive’.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Color Chart).
The female parent used in the crossing of ‘Sunbapive’ called ‘Fantasy Crystal Red’ has an erect growth habit while that of the new variety is decumbent. The branching is fewer than the new variety. It has small single flowers, the petals having a vivid red (R.H.S. 52A) color with strong red (R.H.S. 53C) vein. The bottom color of the corolla throat is dark red (R.H.S. 183A) and outside color of the corolla tube is moderate red (R.H.S. 181B).
The main botanical characteristics of ‘Fantasy Crystal Red’ are as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Erect.            Plant height.—Approximately 15.5 cm.            Spreading area of plant.—Small.            Blooming period.—April to July in the southern Kanto area, Japan.                            Stem:                                Length.—Approximately 9.5 cm.            Thickness.—Main stem approximately 2.8 mm.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Branching.—Medium.            Internode length.—Approximately 2.2 cm.            Color.—Light yellow green (R.H.S. 145C).                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Elliptic. The apex shape is acute, and the base shape is attenuate.            Length.—Approximately 3.2 cm.            Width.—Approximately 2.2 cm.            Color.—Upper-side color is strong yellow green (R.H.S. 144A). Bottom-side color is moderate yellow green (R.H.S. 147B).            Pubescence.—Sparse.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Slightly slanted upward.            Type.—Single.            Shape.—Funnel-shape, with five-fissured limb.            Shape of petal tip.—Obtuse.            Petal margin.—Weakly by undulating.            Diameter.—Approximately 4.5 cm.            Color.—Petal; vivid red (R.H.S. 52A) with strong red (R.H.S. 53C) vein. Bottom color of the corolla throat; dark red (R.H.S. 183A). Outside color of the corolla tube; moderate red (R.H.S. 181B).            Reproductive organs.—1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Color of pistil is vivid yellow green (R.H.S. 144B). Color of stamen is pale yellow (R.H.S. 158C).            Peduncle.—Approximately 1.0 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.0 cm in length.            Physiological and ecological characteristics.—Moderate resistance to cold, rain, pests and disease.                        
The male parent ‘1792’ used in the crossing of ‘Sunbapive’ was a wild type petunia plant originated from Brazil. The petunia plant ‘1792’ having a decumbent growth habit with long stems and many branches. The leaf is very small without petiole. It has very small single flower, the petals having a yellowish White (R.H.S. 158D) color with strong reddish purple (R.H.S. 72B) vein.
The main botanical characteristics of the ‘1792’ are as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Decumbent.            Plant height.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Spreading area of plant.—Large.            Blooming period.—May to August in the southern Kanto area, Japan.                            Stem:                                Length.—15.0 cm.            Thickness.—Approximately 1.3 mm.            Pubescence.—Normal.            Branching.—Many.            Internode length.—Approximately 1.0 cm.            Color.—Strong yellow green (R.H.S. 144B).                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Elliptic. The apex shape is acute, and the base shape is attenuate.            Length.—Approximately 2.5 cm.            Width.—Approximately 1.5 cm.            Color.—Upper-side color is strong yellow green (R.H.S. 143A). Bottom-side color is moderate yellow green (R.H.S. 147B).            Pubescence.—Sparse.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Horizontal.            Type.—Single.            Shape.—Funnel-shape, with five-fissured limb.            Shape of petal tip.—Rounded.            Petal margin.—Weakly by undulating.            Diameter.—Approximately 4.3 cm.            Color.—Petal; Yellowish White (R.H.S. 158D) with strong reddish purple (R.H.S. 72B) vein. Bottom color of the corolla throat; greenish white (R.H.S. 155C). Outside color of the corolla tube; brilliant yellow green (R.H.S. 145B).            Reproductive organs.—1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Color of pistil is strong yellow green (R.H.S. 144B). Color of stamen is light olive gray (R.H.S. 197C).            Peduncle.—Approximately 1.0 mm in thickness, and approximately 2.4 cm in length.            Physiological and ecological characteristics.—Moderate resistance to cold and pest. Strong resistance to rain, heat and diseases.                        
The main botanical characteristics of similar variety ‘Revolution Pinkvein’ used for examination as comparison are as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Decumbent.            Plant height.—Approximately 14.5 cm.            Spreading area of plant.—Large.            Blooming period.—May to August in the southern Kanto area, Japan.                            Stem:                                Length.—Approximately 15 cm.            Thickness.—Main stem approximately 1.6 mm.            Pubescence.—Normal.            Branching.—Many.            Internode length.—Approximately 0.6 cm.            Color.—Strong yellow green (R.H.S. 144B).                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Elliptic. The apex shape is acute, and the base shape is attenuate.            Length.—Approximately 7.9 cm.            Width.—Approximately 3.5 cm.            Color.—Upper-side color is dark yellow green (R.H.S. 146A). Bottom-side color is moderate yellow green (R.H.S. 147B).            Pubescence.—Normal.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Slantly upward.            Type.—Single.            Shape.—Funnel-shape, with five-fissured limb.            Shape of petal tip.—Rounded.            Waving of petal.—Weak.            Diameter.—Approximately 5.2 cm.            Color.—Petal; Deep purplish pink (R.H.S. 70C) with strong reddish purple (R.H.S. 72A) vein. Bottom color of the corolla throat is dark reddish purple (R.H.S. 79A). Outside color of the corolla tube is light reddish purple (R.H.S. 78C).            Reproductive organs.—1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Color of pistil is grayish olive green (R.H.S. 137A). Color of stamen is deep purple (R.H.S. 86A).            Peduncle.—Approximately 1.6 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.8 cm in length.            Physiological and ecological characteristics.—Strong resistance to cold, heat, rain and diseases. Moderate resistance to pests.                        
The main botanical characteristics of similar variety ‘Revolution Marrose’ used for examination as comparison are as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Decumbent.            Plant height.—Approximately 20 cm.            Spreading area of plant.—Large.            Blooming period.—April to September in the southern Kanto area, Japan.                            Stem:                                Length.—Approximately 20 cm.            Thickness.—Main stem approximately 3.0 mm.            Pubescence.—Normal.            Branching.—Many.            Internode length.—Approximately 3.0 cm.            Color.—Light yellow green (R.H.S. 145C).                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Lanceolate. The apex shape is acute, and the base shape is attenuate.            Length.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Width.—Approximately 3.5 cm.            Color.—Upper-side color is dark yellow green (R.H.S.146A). Bottom-side color is moderate yellow green (R.H.S. 147B).            Pubescence.—Normal.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Slantly upward.            Type.—Single.            Shape.—Funnel-shape, with five-fissured limb.            Shape of petal tip.—Acute.            Lobation.—Medium.            Waving of petal.—Weak.            Diameter.—Approximately 7.5 cm.            Color.—Petal; strong purplish pink (R.H.S. 61D) with red purple (R.H.S. 79B) vein. Bottom color of the corolla throat; deep purple (R.H.S. 86A). Outside color of the corolla tube; strong purplish pink (R.H.S. 61D).            Reproductive organs.—1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Color of pistil is grayish olive green (R.H.S. 137A). Color of stamen is deep purple (R.H.S. 86A).            Peduncle.—Approximately 1.5 mm in thickness, and approximately 2.0 cm in length.            Physiological and ecological characteristics.—Strong resistance to cold, heat, rain and diseases. Moderate resistance to pests.                        